Kara Morgan Pt II: Kara and Hotch Resurrected
by VicktorAlexB
Summary: Sequel to "Agent Kara Morgan." What happens when a case so gruesome causes Kara and Hotch to come back from the "dead" and return to the BAU? Will they survive the case or will finding out the truth allow their enemies finally take them out?
1. Surprise Visitors

***A/N: Hello there all! Kara and Hotch have missed you! LOL. What if a case came up, one so dangerous, so complicated, so fraught with complexities that the only way the BAU team could solve it was to bring back the dead? Here's a Part Two to "Agent Kara Morgan": Hotch and Kara Resurrected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, though I wish with every fiber of my being that I did.**

"They are not going to like this one bit," JJ murmured as she sat in the front seat of the black SUV.

"I know they're not," Derek agreed, "But we need them on this. They've consulted for us before; this is just like that…"

Rolling her eyes, Prentiss grunted, "Except this time we're asking them to come out of hiding, to come back from the dead."

"We're asking them to risk their lives again," Rossi stated, his voice tinged with guilt.

"They'll have no problem with that once they hear the case," Derek argued.

"Laura Jean just had another baby," Penelope whispered.

"I know, but it's been six months since baby Veronica was born. She came back to work sooner than that when she had the Trips," Derek reminded the team.

"That was when she actually worked for the Bureau, she and Bobby Ray are, for all intents and purposes…dead to the rest of the world," Reid pointed out.

Derek sighed, "Look guys we all talked about this and we agreed remembered? And can we please dispense with their new identities when it's just us? It's Hotch and Kara."

The SUV filled with silence then and a bit of tension as the vehicle finally came to a stop in front of the largely expansive house. They'd all come back to this house, either together or separate to visit with their friends and former coworkers, seeking respite, a vacation, advice, comfort or even consultation. This time was different. This time they were coming to pull the former special agents out of hiding and back into the land of criminals, serial killers, serial rapists, sociopaths, narcissists and psychos. They could only hope that Laura Jean and Bobby Ray formerly Kara and Aaron a.k.a. "Hotch" didn't resent them for their intrusion.

Laura Jean sighed as she looked down at the picture of her and her cousin Derek on the day of her graduation from the Police Academy. She looked up when her husband, Bobby Ray, walked into the room holding their youngest, Veronica, in his arms. His former dark locks were now blonde and she always giggled a little inside when she looked at him.

"Someone was looking for her mommy," he said with a smile, handing Veronica to her and taking the picture from her hand.

"Hey there Pumpkin," Laura smiled down at her daughter, rubbing her tummy and eliciting a giggle from her.

"Missing Derek?" Bobby asked.

"Oh Aaron," Laura said, slipping back into his former name, "I miss them all so much. I sort of feel as if our actions were hasty. It's been three years. We've had two more kids and life is great, but don't you miss it sometimes? Don't you long for the Bureau again?"

Hotch sighed, "Everyday, but it's nothing compared to the peace and the happiness that I feel being with you and the kids. Working the land, having more time to spend with the kids and you and not having to look over my shoulder. Yes I miss the thrill of the chase and the thrill of using behavioral analysis to catch criminals, but what we did…it was worth it."

Kara nodded, "I just miss being me. Laura Jean was great, _is _great, but there are days, like today, when I just miss being Kara Ann Morgan-Hotchner."

Hotch smiled, "I do miss being called Hotch." Running agitated fingers through his hair, he grimaced, "And I miss my hair."

Kara laughed aloud in delight, "I miss your hair too," she admitted. Her smile widened when Hotch walked towards her and leaning down kissed her deeply. Her husband was truly amazing, understanding and compassionate and she loved him fiercely, she knew that the feeling was mutual and reveled in the passion that they shared even after years of marriage. Feeling his hand on her bare thigh, she sighed and giggled before pulling back. At his questioning look she swiftly kissed him again before looking down at Veronica who lay in her arms. She heard him chuckle seconds before he sat next to her on the bed.

"I forgot that you were still holding her. You just looked so delicious that I had to get me a taste," Hotch admitted. Kara laughed at Hotch's reference to her being his own personal brand of heroin and opened her mouth to reply when they were alerted to someone driving onto the property.

"Were you expecting someone?" Hotch asked. Kara shook her head no and quickly stood to place Veronica in her crib. Walking over to the intercom she called all of the children into the room and after making sure that all of them were inside with Jack, a.k.a. "Franklin Joe" watching over them, Kara locked the doors, and set the alarm on their safety room/bedroom. Grabbing their guns from where they'd been placed the two of them crept towards the door and peered out. Seeing the familiar black SUV, Kara gave a shout of joy and surprise and raced out the door as Hotch returned to their bedroom to let their children out. He was so glad that the team had shown up, Kara definitely needed her spirits lifted and after the conversation that they'd had that day, he was in need of some BAU time. He was even thinking about letting Penelope hug him.

Kara hugged Derek tightly and swallowed against the tears that rose in her throat. Looking at the faces of the people that were so precious to her, she realized that they hadn't come on a pleasure trip. They were all there for a reason. Turning back to Derek she observed his agitated movements and knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Derek? Why are you guys here?" she asked just as Hotch walked into the room.

"We have a serious case. It's difficult, complicated and involving terrorists and corrupt politicians…we think. We have pored over the notes, stared at the pictures of the crime scene. Nothing. Not one thing. The seven murders have been sporadically placed and committed, but still obviously connected. We need your help," Derek stated.

Kara nodded. "Well, give us the case files and we'll go over them," she stated, looking at Hotch who nodded his head.

"It's a lot more complicated and more dangerous than we might have expressed," Rossi said sheepishly.

"David. What's the problem?" Hotch asked.

Sighing, Derek decided to tell them everything. "We've come to take you back to Quantico. To the BAU. We've come to resurrect you."

_***I know it was short, but man! I'm still excited to be writing Kara and Hotch's story! Hope you enjoy it as well. Please review!!***_


	2. The Illuminati

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, though I wish with every fiber of my being that I did.**

Kara and Hotch stared at Derek in disbelief before turning to look at each other for a moment.

"Way to be overly dramatic Morgan," Prentiss grumbled from her place on one of the sofas in the room.

"What?" Derek questioned, shrugging his shoulders his eyes moving around the room.

"Yeah that was a little cliffhanger in a daytime drama," Rossi noted.

"Very much a Young & the Restless moment," JJ chuckled.

Derek rolled his eyes at their teasing and turned to his wife, he knew that she'd understand his choice of words and inflection. He saw her eyes were filled with amusement as she looked at him. "I'm sorry my love, but that was a bit dramatic. Which truly means something when it comes from these ruby red lips," Penelope responded with a glimmer in her eyes.

Kara shook her head at the good-natured ribbing going on between the members of the team, she was glad to see that the case wasn't so serious and dangerous that it had taken their sense of humors away from them.

"So what's the case?" Hotch inquired, his deeply sensuous voice broke through the haze of friendly banter and reminded the team of the purpose for their visit.

Sighing, Reid opened his messenger bag and pulled out a large accordion folder and began pulling out file after file after file, placing them on the coffee table. Hotch and Kara watched expressionless at first until Reid pulled out the fifteenth file and then their eyes widened.

"All of these files are for the same case?" Kara whispered in shock as Reid continued to pull out files.

"Yes," Derek gritted through his teeth.

"Morgan," Hotch breathed, "What the hell is this?" Finally, Reid had stopped pulling out files and the final total was around thirty files. Thirty files, thirty murders, thirty different cases, all apparently connected.

Derek stood and walked towards the coffee table where Reid had placed the files. He opened the top file. "Sherri Davis, age 42, African American, strangled in her home, two years ago, police ruled it a suicide as did the M.E." He opened another file, "Jorge Gonzalez, age 58, Hispanic, massive heart attack due to a scare he sustained when he walked in on a group of young men robbing his home. He was literally scared to death. This was five years ago." He opened another file, paused for a moment and then turned it towards Kara, "Lieutenant Richard Johnson, age 27, Italian American, killed in the line of duty, twelve years ago…"

Kara gasped, "My Richard? But why is his file in with this case? He was killed in the line of duty. It says so in the file." She turned to look at Hotch a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Please explain how all of these cases are connected, Morgan, because right now I'm not seeing how all of them are," Hotch stated as he put his arm around his wife.

Derek nodded. "I understand Hotch. I felt the same way when JJ first brought it to me. Especially because Richard's file was among them, but we looked at the crime scene photos carefully. Apparently there's an officer who discovered the connection first." Pulling out the crime scene photos, Derek began to point. Kara gasped, "Richard didn't have a green clover tattoo on his wrist! There's no way the service would've let him have it. It's connected to one of the deadliest mobs in the world."

"Exactly," Derek nodded.

"Wait, Morgan are you trying to say that all of these people…all thirty of them were killed by the mob? But why?" Hotch questioned.

"We actually think it goes beyond the mob," Rossi interjected as he stepped closer to the coffee table, "You see we looked at the connection between some of them, and of the thirty, ten of them had government connections, like, upper crust, presidential connections."

"Wait, so what are you saying? Someone in the Cabinet is killing off these people? But why?" Kara asked stunned.

"We don't know, and we still don't know the connections with the others, all we know is that each body has a post mortem tattoo of a green clover on their wrist. The women on their left wrists, the men on their right," Prentiss pointed out.

Kara shook her head and sat down on the couch. "I just don't understand. What would be the purpose in killing Richard? He was a decorated officer. A good soldier, but he didn't work in intelligence, he had no sensitive knowledge about any type of military strategies or manuevers. What's the purpose?" she glanced up at Derek, "Why Derek? Why?"

Derek shook his head sadly and sat next to her. "I don't know Apple Head, but we're going to find out. I promise."

Hotch shook his head as he observed the files that littered his coffee table. He didn't know how realistic Derek's claim was to Kara, this might be one case where they were unable to find out the reason so many people had been killed.

Dr. Spencer Reid sat back with a sigh of disgust and rubbed his fingers into his eyelids. "We've poured over these files again and again and even with my knowledge and my brain's power of observation,, I still don't see anything that connects these victims."

David Rossi groaned as he stretched out his legs and folded his arms behind his head as he looked over the group gathered in the living room. Kara sat on the floor in front of Hotch her eyes scanning the pages contained in the file that she read. Hotch sat in the chair behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he read the file over her shoulder. Derek and Penelope sat looking over her laptop as they delved into the lives of the thirty victims. Prentiss was on the phone with her mother trying to find information on the ten victims with the government connections. While JJ fielded calls from various members of the Bureau. Rossi sighed and shook his head, "You're right Reid. So if you can't find it using your power of observation, then there has to be another way." Rossi turned to look at Kara, his expression pensive.

"What is it David? Why are you looking at me that way?" Kara asked hesitantly.

"Do you mind doing a recall with Derek and trying to remember your relationship with Richard, maybe there's something there that we're overlooking. Like it or not you're our only link to this case, our only way in," Rossi explained as he gestured towards Derek.

Kara glanced up at Derek and sighed. Turning to glance up at Hotch, Kara saw his approval lurking in his eyes and then turned to nod at Derek. As the two cousins moved toward the dining room area to talk, the rest of the team and Hotch continued to pore over the files again.

"Tell me how you and Richard met…" Derek began.

Kara began talking about her relationship with Richard, sparing no detail, allowing for no distraction. Even when Hotch came to sit in a chair right next to her, she continued talking about her relationship with the deceased military officer.

"Richard was so proud of his family. He was always telling me about his family history, how he was descended from President Hamilton. How his family were directly connected to kings and emperors," Kara said on a chuckle, "As a matter of fact, his family was connected to a mason group. Richard was involved in it also, he'd leave every Saturday to…" Kara's words broke off as she gasped and gave a cry of dismay, before leaping up from the table and racing over to the coffee table where the files lay.

"Kara are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Honey?" Hotch questioned as he rushed over to her side.

"I just remembered-" Kara mumbled as she looked through the files one by one, a slow smile coming to her face. "The names of the parents…atleast of six of the victims, I've heard before. Richard mentioned them." Kara looked up at Penelope, "Pen, can you check to see if our vics or their parents or any family members have any connections to a mason group?"

"Sure can babydoll. Which mason group?" Penelope asked as she typed furiously on the keyboard.

"The Illuminati."

_***A/N: The Illuminati are a realistic mason group. Although they have no ties to any actual murders (not that I know of anyway), I do know that every president has some connection to them (I'm not sure of our current president, but I've heard that he does also). It has long been said that it is actually this mason group that chooses our President and members of government and make certain decisions for our country. If you believe in conspiracy theories then that's an interesting piece of information, otherwise, you can just read this story as I intended it, as a piece of fiction. However, you've learned something that the Illuminati are a mason group and that all of our presidents have a connection to them. Never say that you didn't learn anything from me! LOL. I'll try to update the story more often. My muse has given me some clue about the direction of this story. The BAU will end up travelling the world in this story and will meet some very interesting characters and have some interesting experiences as well. I hope you enjoy them! Please rate and review, I'd so appreciate it!***_


	3. Cuba

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, though I wish with every fiber of my being that I did.

**Kara closed the front door with a sigh her eyes took in her new surroundings. She walked slowly down the hallway towards the sound of her children's laughter. As she stepped into the family room of her new home she laughed at the sight that awaited her. Her husband, former Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner a.k.a. "Hotch", was laying on the floor with all of their children climbing over him as they counted in Italian. Hotch was laughing in delight and Kara turned to look at Veronica who sat propped up on the couch, giggling and clapping her hands as she watched her brothers and sisters acting silly with their father.**

"**Well now, isn't this a sight?" Kara teased and watched as everyone froze and turned to look at her. Kara grinned widely at them, to let them know that she was not angry with their shenanigans, then that smile dropped from her face as she saw her children advancing towards her.**

"**Oh no! Now guys, c'mon! I've got to get dinner ready! I don't have time to play!" Kara said, her voice placating.**

"**But Mom! You know you want to play with us!" Judy said smiling.**

"**No I don't!" Kara denied as she began to slowly back away.**

"**Yes you do!" Jack laughed, his voice deeply husky like his father even at the age of thirteen.**

**Kara laughed as she turned and ran through the house, the sound of her children's footsteps right behind her, rushing through the backdoor, she turned to make sure that none of the children ran into the door before she allowed herself to be tackled on the back lawn. After fifteen minutes of tickling each of the children Kara fell back with a chuckle and looked up at the sky eight of her children spread around her as Hotch walked out with the ninth. Kara sat up with a smile and opened her mouth to invite him to join them but saw from the look on his face that something had happened.**

"**What's wrong?" she asked without preamble.**

"**Rossi called, there's been two more," he answered as he approached her.**

"**Damn," she muttered angrily under her breath.**

"**Mommy! You said a bad word!" Four year old Derek gasped.**

"**I'm sorry baby," Kara apologized as she brushed her hand over his blonde hair.**

"**Bad," Two year old Alexander echoed.**

"**I know honey," Kara smiled pulling the little boy into her lap as she looked up at her husband.**

"**Let's get to work then," she sighed as she stood. Cradling Alexander in her arms, Kara led everyone into the house. Walking into the family room, she sat Alexander down and helped Hotch get the children situated before following him from the room. "So is the team coming here or are we calling in reinforcements?" she questioned with a smile. With nine children Kara and Hotch always teased that Jon and Kate Gosselin and "Octomom" had nothing on them and their rowdy bunch and oftentimes they had to call on additional help for assistance with their children.**

"**I believe that they want us to come to the BAU," Hotch said hesitantly. He watched nervously as Kara bit her lip and walked away from him towards the kitchen. Following her into the room, he stood in the doorway as she began to pull out food for the children.**

"**I should probably make enough food for all day right?" she asked without turning around.**

"**Are you okay baby?" he asked her without moving from his spot in the doorway.**

"**Talk about what?" Kara asked nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders and continued to move around the room pulling out food.**

"**About the fact that we're heading back into the BAU office. The fact that we can for all intents and purposes be brought up on charges of fraud. The fact that we'll be back in our old office…take your pick," he suggested.**

"**Well as far as the fraud thing goes, it was a matter of life and death, self-preservation. The money from our life insurance policies we had awarded to different charities and were of no personal benefit to ourselves, so there was really no fraud involved. I doubt that there's a jury around that would fault us for faking our deaths to protect our children. And as for the other…" Kara shrugged again and turned on the stove as she prepared to make the banana pancakes she'd whipped up. "It's just an office Aaron, just a building."**

"**It's more than that and you know it," Hotch disagreed as he walked forward towards her. "Kara, baby, come on, this is me you're talking to. Aaron, your husband. You can talk to me. Don't hide behind your Morgan pride and emotional self-preservation. Talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling right now," he pleaded with her, his tone cajoling as he stopped behind her.**

**Kara's shoulders lifted and lowered in a sigh, her head dropping forward slightly. Hotch worried that she wouldn't answer when her voice drifted back to him, soft and shaking with emotion.**

"**I'm scared. I'm nervous. Excited and filled with trepidation. I can't wait to see if anything has changed at the same time, I'm nervous that it has and I won't feel like I belong. I'm worried that I'll want to come back and worried that I won't. More than that," Kara sighed again and turned to face her husband, "I'm so scared that I forced you to make the wrong decision and that you're going to get into the office and realize that and resent me."**

"**Oh baby," Hotch breathed as he gathered her into his arms, reaching out to turn off the stove and moving the skillet to a cold burner. Wrapping his arms around her he squeezed her and breathed in the intoxicating scent of vanilla and lavender, her own special scent. "Don't you get it yet? After all of these years, haven't you noticed how happy I am? How at peace I am? You didn't force me to do anything and I'll never resent you. I love you. More than I ever thought possible, more than I can even believe sometimes. It makes my days brighter, my nights more lovely. You gave me eight of the most beautiful children in the world and you love Jack as if you'd given birth to him yourself. I love you so much and the way you love me? Woo! Honey, it makes my toes curl in these shoes that you're always buying me. It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine," he assured her.**

**Nodding, Kara sniffled slightly and pulled away. Turning back to the stove, she turned it back on and finished cooking. Realizing that she was finished talking, Hotch smiled and turned to go and pack their ready bags. He had a feeling that they were going to need them.**

**Stepping off the elevator, Kara and Hotch looked around and smiled at the subtle changes in the BAU office. A slight paint job, modern furniture, updated technology, but still the same office that was a second home to them for so long. Looking at each other they chuckled slightly and made their way to the conference room quickly, hoping that no one would notice them, an effort which met with much success. Walking into the conference room, the couple smiled when they realized that they were the last ones to arrive.**

"**Sorry we're late. We had to get a team for the rugrats," Kara explained.**

"**We understand, nine kids is a lot for one person alone," JJ smiled.**

"**You know there was actually a woman in Russia that had over fifteen children, the oldest of which was seventeen when her husband passed and she raised them all with much success. They all have prominent places in society, all successful with families of their own," Reid stated matter of factly.**

"**What are you trying to say exactly Reid?" Hotch asked with an amused tone. "Only that nine kids isn't so tough in comparison," Reid replied, his tone and face confused as if that fact should have been apparent.**

"**Wow. I totally thought that marriage and a baby would have mellowed him out by now," Kara teased as she leaned back in her chair.**

"**He is mellow," Derek, Penelope, JJ, Prentiss and Rossi all stated simultaneously. The team all looked at each other and laughed. The lighthearted moment was quickly diffused when JJ stood up to begin the debriefing.**

"**Two more bodies were discovered. One male, one female, both with the green clover tattoos. One body was discovered in Lakeland, Florida, whereas the other…" clicking the button on the remote JJ showed a remote location, "was discovered in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba."**

"**Cuba? Wait can we even go there?" Kara asked in confusion.**

"**I informed the authorities there that this was a similar case to the one that we're already investigating, they've invited us to come, also, we have some jurisdiction there. Guantanamo Bay is predominantly a U.S. military holding. So we should be fine," JJ explained. Kara nodded and looked down at the file in front of her, the adrenaline that she usually felt at the start of a case pulsing through her veins.**

"**Well, let's go then, wheels up in 30...oh, sorry Morgan," Hotch stated sheepishly, "Even after three years, I'm still used to it."**

**Derek chuckled, "It's fine Hotch, as far as I'm concerned that will always be your position. No matter how many years have passed." Glancing around the room Derek nodded at the others, "We all agree on that." Everyone else nodded in agreement.**

"**Well, I thank you," Hotch said, his voice thickening with emotion.**

"**Can we be mushy later? I'd like to get on this crime and find our Unsubs," Kara smiled breaking the tension. Laughing everyone stood and made their way to the plane.**

_***A/N: I look forward to your reviews and responses. I used to live in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba when my father served in the Navy, so I do know that most of the city is military. The iguanas there are HUGE! Wait until Morgan comes across one! It's going to be hilarious! See you next time!***_


	4. Arrival

***Disclaimer: I don't own...boohoo. Oh Shemar, my Shemar, how I wish I did.***

"Why is it SO HOT?" Derek complained for the fifth time since landing.

"Did he complain this much when we worked for the BAU?" Hotch asked as the team alighted from the jet.

At everyone's nod, Hotch chuckled. "He's been complaining like this since I've known him," Kara stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't start complaining until you were born, it gave me a LOT to complain about," Derek replied in a teasing tone, laughing aloud when Kara stuck out her tongue at him, quickly pulling it back in when Hotch turned to look at her.

"All right now children," Rossi said in a stern, teasing manner.

All teasing stopped as the team finally came abreast of their contacts. Three men awaited them, all in complete BDUs (Basic Duty Uniforms), standing at complete attention, their gazes sharp on the "civilians" that they were to be helping. The eldest of the three men, who stood at 6'5" making him two inches shorter than the tallest soldier at 6'7" stepped forward. Kara allowed her eyes to discreetly look him over, from his buzz cut brown hair, to his shrewd green gaze that took the measure of everyone on the team and found them lacking, Kara knew that this was a true United States soldier and because of that fact, she knew that getting any information out of him would be like pulling teeth...out of a lion.

"Good morning Agents. I'm Sergeant Major Gargula. The two men with me are Major Bell and Captain Haywood. Thank you for coming to investigate. Please follow me," SM Gargula stated, not waiting for any introductions from the team.

"Oohh, tough crowd," Prentiss whispered with a grimace to Kara. Noticing the slight stiffening of the Sergeant Major's shoulders, Kara knew that he had heard Emily's statement and that it had affected him. Tamping down the measure of compassion that she felt, Kara returned her focus to the case and their purpose for being in Guantanamo Bay.

"May I ask you a question, Sergeant Major?" Kara asked nicely but with a tone of authority which the officer immediately responded to with respect.

"Yes ma'am, Agent..." SM Gargula hesitated, realizing that he did not know the names of the agents that he would be closely working with.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Kara Morgan-Hotchner. These are Supervisory Special Agents David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, my husband Aaron Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid, Communications Liasion Jennifer Jareau and Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan," Kara stated introducing the team quickly. "This victim...tell me about her. Why has the military gotten involved?"

"The victim is Staff Sergeant Young. She was a soldier and a damn good one," SM Gargula stopped and replied, looking directly at Kara, his words more passionate than usual.

With one glance the BAU team communicated the information that SM Gargula had engaged in or wanted to engage in a personal, intimate, emotional relationship with SSG Young.

"What was her MOS?" Kara asked next. Realizing that Supervisory Special Agent Morgan-Hotchner was aware of at least basic military protocol, SM Gargula relaxed some and answered, "She was an Intellience Op."

"Intelligence Op?" JJ questioned as the team climbed into the awaiting vehicle.

"A military spy, for all intents and purposes. A very dangerous, demanding and intense position," Rossi explained.

Nodding her head, Kara continued with her questioning, "And this was her home base? Her cage?"

"Since November of last year. Before that she was based out of Chicago," SM Gargula stated. Turning her head swiftly to face Hotch and the rest of the team, Kara conveyed the message that maybe they should look a little deeper into the victims' connection to Chicago.

"I see. Where was she being deployed next?" Kara asked.

Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Kara was amazed and amused to see the SM's neck growing red.

"We were both to be deployed to Italy for a year, then back to the States for a year," he responded.

"How long were you guys married before she was murdered?" Kara asked softly. Gargula's eyes swung towards her, their gazes colliding and seeing the soft smile and knowing look in her eyes, he visibly relaxed.

"Three months," he answered with a sigh, "How did you know?"

Kara and Hotch chuckled simultaneously. "My husband and I are no strangers to secret relationships and the thrill of being caught in a compromising position or having to hide our love and relationship from others," she stated amused when Derek began to cough comedically.

"You had to hide your relationship?" Gargula asked, his eyebrows raised in shock.

Kara nodded her head and gave a fond smile towards Derek. "Not sure if you noticed the similarities in our features or the fact that our names are the same, but Unit Chief Derek Morgan and I are cousins. He's...slightly overprotective of me, always has been."

"Slightly?" Hotch scoffed, which caused the group to laugh and Derek to shrug sheepishly.

"Hotch and I met at an FBI Leadership conference, we hit it off immediately. We were together for three weeks. Derek had begun working for the BAU not too long before that and Hotch was the Unit Chief at the time. I knew who he was, but he had no idea who I was. When we met up years later we had to try and keep our previous relationship a secret while we worked on a case," Kara stated,shivering slightly as she remembered that case and the children that had been killed. Images of their bodies flashing before her closed eyelids. As Hotch picked up on the story, telling SM Gargula all about how they eventually told everyone about their relationship and how Derek didn't take it too well but eventually came around, Kara focused in on an aspect of that first case that had never sat right with her. Arthur Collins hadn't seemed like the type to be able to get too much information on the kids and he didn't seem like he'd be able to follow them and she knew those kids were too smart to go off with a stranger, so even though she knew that Arthur had killed those children, how had he had the opportunity. For the first time in years, Kara began to suspect an accomplice in that particular case. As an image of Arthur floated before her eyes, she gasped at a detail she hadn't thought of until that moment.

Her gasp was loud in the enclosed vehicle, causing all conversation to stop and everyone to turn concerned eyes her way.

Leaning forward, Hotch placed his hands on his wife's shoulders where she sat in the passenger seat next to SM Gargula.

"Baby are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern.

Turning bright eyes towards her husband, Kara's voice was shaky as was her hand when she clutched one of his. "Arthur Collins, remember him?" she asked.

"Of course I do. We all do, I'm sure," Hotch nodded, his eyes watching her every movement.

"I do too. Every single inch of him that I could see, I remember. And I distinctly remember this really weird tattoo that he had on the inside of his wrist. It was a black clover on top of a green clover," she stated, watching as the team's eyes widened at the implications of that statement.

"How much do you want to bet that that's not a coincidence?" she replied.

"But, to what purpose? What does it mean?" Reid asked, for the first time in a long time, unable to piece together a puzzle.

"It means that this case just got a whole lot bigger and a whole lot more complicated than we thought," Derek muttered.

"And with military being involved, it just got a whole lot more dangerous," Prentiss stated, seconds before the vehicle following them, carrying the other two officers and the go-bags of Rossi, Prentiss, JJ and Hotch exploded, the force of the explosion flipping over the vehicle carrying the BAU agents.

***Review please! I know it's been A LONG TIME since I updated this story and for that I apologize. I'm trying to get used to this new work schedule, getting ready to move out to LA and writing my second & third books (simultaneously). Yeah I'm a busy bee. I'm going to try and update more frequently now, atleast twice a week until the stories over, especially now that my muse has let me know where the story's going. I need you all to keep me motivated however, and your reviews do that! I look forward to them!***

***In the next chapter the team deals with the fallout of the explosion, question some military personnel and follow a clue and a trail that leads them across the world to Italy. Buonna Notte!***


	5. Amnesia

***Disclaimer: I don't own….wish I did….but I don't…life just isn't fair sometimes.***

Kara blinked slowly, her gaze fuzzy, the world moving in slow motion. She felt as if she were being held upside down, just like when Derek used to hold her by her ankles above her parents swimming pool. Coughing suddenly as smoke wafted under her nose, she was jerked from the past and into the present by the sound of groaning coming from behind her and a voice calling her name.

"Kara? Baby, are you okay?" the voice asked her.

"Richard?" she whispered, her voice hoarse, her head throbbing.

"No, honey, it's me, Aaron. Are you okay? I'm going to try and get you out okay? Everyone else is out already, we just have to get you out," the voice replied.

"Aaron? Aaron who?" she asked in confusion.

"Did she just say Aaron who? What's wrong with her?" another voice, female questioned.

"She may have temporary amnesia, brought on by the accident," yet another voice stated, this one sounded youthful and supremely educated.

"Applehead? Are you okay?" a deep voice asked, she knew instantly that it was Derek.

"Derek? I think I'm okay, my head hurts really bad and things are kind of fuzzy, but yeah, I think I'm alright," she replied back as the air suddenly filled with the sounds of sirens, shouts, and pounding footsteps.

She saw two arms, muscled, Caucasian, tanned arms come in through the broken front windshield, followed by a man's head, covered with dark hair. The man smiled at her as he struggled to release her from her seatbelt. He seemed very capable and very determined. She instantly felt at ease with him, as if she could trust him with her life.

"Hi, my name's Kara Ann Morgan," she introduced herself as the man started to saw through her seatbelt with his pocket knife.

"I know who you are. Actually your name is Kara Ann Morgan-Hotchner," the man grunted as he continued to saw through the final fibers of the seatbelt.

"What? No, you must be mistaken. I'm not married. I'm engaged, to a great guy in fact, his name's Richard. But we're not married yet, and his last name isn't Hotchner," she denied, landing softly on the roof of the car when the seatbelt finally gave way. She felt the man gently grab her and pull her slowly from the vehicle. When she finally stood up, she looked around and noticed chaos everywhere.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"The vehicle following ours was rigged with a bomb. It exploded. The force of the explosion caused our vehicle to flip over and crash," the man responded, his eyes intently watching her face, "By the way, look at your left hand."

Her eyes flew up to his face for a minute, her eyebrows raised questioningly before she did as he commanded and looked down at her left hand. She saw an engagement ring and a wedding band on her ring finger. She'd expected to see an engagement ring, but not this one, this one was bigger, pricier, and looked as if it had been lovingly chosen. It wasn't the engagement ring that Richard had given her. She watched as the man in front of her removed the wedding band from her finger and held it up so she could read the inscription inside.

_Aaron & Kara. Love Never-ending._

Kara's eyes widened, she gasped and she looked at the man standing before her. "Are you Aaron?" she questioned.

"Yes," he nodded.

Her eyes widened, her head throbbing as she struggled to remember this man standing before her, how they'd met, when they'd fallen in love, and when they'd gotten married. From the tan line on her finger it had been quite a while ago. She gasped as she saw Derek, he looked much older, a few grey hairs decorated his goatee, he was taller, broader, and he wore a wedding ring on his left hand.

"Derek?" she whispered, before she felt the darkness overcome her and she collapsed into the arms of Aaron Hotchner, the man claiming to be her husband.

"How's she doing?" Derek asked Hotch as the two stood outside of the Guantanamo Bay Hospital.

Hotch glanced at his cousin-in-law, co-worker and friend. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "She's got a concussion and selective retrograde amnesia. She remembers nothing after Richard leaving for Iraq. She doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember us getting married," Hotch inhaled shakily, struggling to hold back his tears, "She doesn't even remember our children." Derek gasped and Hotch swiped away the tears that formed in his eyes. "I showed her pictures. She laughed hysterically and said that there's no way that she'd give birth to eight children no matter how much she loved someone," he chuckled low in his throat, "I love her so much Derek. My day doesn't even truly begin until she smiles at me. The sun doesn't truly shine until she kisses me and tells me how much she loves me. We left the BAU, our lives as agents because we couldn't stand the thought of living without the other, because of the danger we were in everyday and as soon as we decide to come back, I lose her anyway."

Derek felt guilt slam within him as Hotch turned away from him and sobbed quietly. It was all his fault. He'd called them back into the team, manipulated them into coming back to work and now his baby cousin, his "Apple Head" was hurt and couldn't remember anything. He turned his head away from Hotch as he struggled to think of something comforting to say to him and noticed a very large lizard staring at him from behind one of the pillars of the hospital.

"H-H-Hotch man," he whispered, slowly backing away from the creature as it started to walk towards him.

"Not now Morgan. I think I just need to be alone right now," Hotch responded.

"I-I-I know man, but right quick, tell me what that thing is," Derek stammered as he took another step backwards. The creature cocked his head to the right, its eyes blinking rapidly. Hotch turned to look at the creature, mentally identified it and then turned to look at Derek who stood looking at the reptile in fear.

"It's an iguana, Derek. You're not seriously afraid of it are you?" he stated humorously, smiling at the rest of the team as they stepped out of the hospital.

"No man, of course not," Derek huffed seconds before he took off running when the iguana raced towards him.

Hotch and the rest of the team laughed as Derek ran around the parking lot away from the iguana, not knowing that the reptile was chasing after the beef jerky in his pocket and not the agent himself. It was a great distraction and diversion, something the team desperately needed and it worked perfectly until the doctor stepped out.

"Aaron Hotchner?" the doctor asked.

Hotch turned around quickly, his eyes quickly filling with fear, "That's me," he rasped out.

"Your wife is looking for you," the doctor informed him.

"Does she remember me?" Hotch questioned. The doctor gave a small smile.

"She remembers glimpses of you. She still has very large holes in her memory, but she is remembering things slowly. She knows that you're married, she just doesn't remember marrying you. To her, you're in Chicago. I believe she said the last thing she remembers is the FBI Leadership Conference," the doctor explained.

Hotch nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. She was slowly getting her memory back and atleast she remembered him, finally. He followed the doctor to Kara's room and stepped inside with a small smile. Kara was sitting up in the bed, facing the window where she laughed at Derek who was still running from the iguana.

"Kara?" Hotch stated hesitantly. He watched as she turned to look at him, her eyes moving over him from the top of his head to his feet, her gaze hot with lust, a smile on her face.

"Hi baby," she whispered, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me in bed?"

Without a second thought, Hotch toed off his shoes, removed his suit jacket and tie, pulled out his wallet and gun placing both on the dresser in the private suite and came over to the bed where Kara waited with her arms spread wide. Climbing up on the bed beside her, his lips came down over hers, the kiss they shared was hot, intense and passionate. Pulling away only when the need to breathe outweighed the need to kiss her, Hotch looked down at his amnesiac wife.

"What do you remember?" he asked her.

"I remember Richard dieing. I remember us meeting in Chicago and the three weeks we spent together. I remember miscarrying our baby. I remember-" Kara stated before Hotch interrupted her.

"Miscarrying our baby? What baby?" Hotch asked.

"I got pregnant during the conference. I tried to contact you but a woman answered when I called and I realized that you'd moved on so I didn't leave a message. Then I lost the baby shortly afterwards. I was going to tell you again, but Derek showed up to tell me about Hayley and Foyet and…oh my gosh, I never told you did I?" Kara breathed, her eyes filling up with tears. Hotch's eyes filled with tears also as he shook his head.

"No," he choked out.

"Oh my gosh, Aaron!" Kara yelped as she put her hands on either side of her husband's face, "I am so, so, SO sorry. I know that will never make up for it, but…AAAHHH!" she screamed as she clutched her head, her eyes squeezed shut, throwing her head back as her brain felt as if it were being pierced by a hot poker.

Without thought, Hotch leapt from the bed and ran to the door. Wrenching it open he began yelling for the doctor who ran into the room followed by three nurses.

"Mrs. Hotchner? Speak to me! C'mon and open your eyes for me!" the doctor implored her.

"Make it stop! Dear GOD! MAKE. IT. STOP!" Kara screamed. Hotch paced nervously, praying frantically for his wife to be okay. His head swung towards her when she began to speak in a different language.

"Ci ascolta, Officer Richard. Se non si vuole che a uccidere la tua bella fidanzata Kara, sarà quel che diciamo. Queste istruzioni e schemi devono essere consegnati in Afghanistan, a un Osama Bin Laden. Es assolutamente necessario che questo attacco avviene su America per preparare il mondo per il nostro unico grande leader e il nostro unico governo mondiale," Kara spoke rapidly in Italian. Hotch's eyes swung to Prentiss who stood in the doorway.

"What is she speaking? What did she just say?" he asked frantically.

"She's speaking Italian. She said…um..hold on…she said: Listen to us, Officer Richard. If you don't want us to kill your lovely fiance Kara, then you will do as we say. These instructions and blueprints must be delivered to Afghanistan, to one Osama Bin Laden. It is imperative that this attack takes place upon America to prepare the world for our one great leader and our one world government," Prentiss translated.

The eyes of everyone in the room swung to Kara who sat up quickly, her eyes wide as she gasped, "I remember! I remember now! Richard was in on a plot, a worldwide plot for world domination. I was listening at the door, these seven men came over and they went into the office to talk to him. Before he left for Afghanistan I remember him saying that he loved me and he did what he did for me. And then he told me that if he was ever killed that I needed to go to Italy and talk to Senor Cantalioni," Kara's eyes swung over to Hotch's. "I don't remember everything, but I remember that! We need to go to Italy!"

***The team is headed to Italy in the next chapter. Before they get there though, Kara and Hotch have to talk about her secret pregnancy and miscarriage. They'll also rediscover their love for each other. Oh and get ready for a BIG secret that's going to come out about an agent and a trip that they took to Italy. It's a DOOZY!**

**Please Rate & Review!***


	6. Flight to Italy

_***I don't own…much to my dismay***_

Kara sighed as she settled onto the jet's sofa, her eyes focused on Hotch as he talked to Derek. Shaking her head she pressed her hand to her temple as her head began to throb. _I really shouldn't have done that, _she thought to herself. Scooting back against the cushions of the sofa, she prepared herself for the trip to Venice, Italy. She chuckled when Derek flopped down onto the sofa's seat next to her, his face split into a huge grin.

"Hey Apple Head, how ya doin'?" he asked her his tone teasing and concerned simultaneously.

"Like a car fell on top of me," she grinned, her eyes following Hotch as he sat down across from Reid the two of them playing chess. Derek's eyes followed hers and he sighed when she noticed where she was looking.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Kara?" he asked softly.

Her lips trembling slightly, her voice shaking, Kara turned to him to answer, "Your mother knew, so did Sarah and Desiree and my parents. We'd contacted you and told you that I'd been in the hospital but you were busy with a case and then Hayley died…honestly, I didn't want to think about it after that. Aaron had already been through so much, I just…" She shook her head as she turned to look back at Aaron who was listening to the conversation with half an ear as he played chess against Reid.

"Why didn't you tell Hotch later?" Derek asked. Kara's eyes closed as she shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"It was over, done with. We were happy. We'd found our way back to each other. I may not remember us getting married or fully remember our children but my heart does. It aches with yearning when I think about them. My heart breaks when I think about the child that I lost. I feel wracked with guilt because I know that it's my fault that I lost that baby-" she explained.

"No, Kara, it wasn't your fault," Derek interrupted, stopping when Kara shook her head.

"It was my fault Derek. The doctors told me that my job was too stressful and too physically demanding and that I should take it easy. I didn't. I was hurting and upset that Aaron had moved on so quickly, that our three weeks together had meant absolutely nothing to him, so I pushed harder rather than taking it easier. So when I lost the baby, I felt guilty, like there was a part of me that _wanted _to lose the baby," she sighed as she turned to look out of the window at the clouds, "From what I can remember and knowing myself, when we got back together I'd forgotten about the miscarriage and telling him, when we were so happy and when there was nothing to do to change it, would've seemed foolish. So I kept it to myself." Shaking her head again she stood up, lightly touched Derek on the shoulder, and walked to jet's kitchenette to get a drink.

She heard footsteps behind her, thinking that it was Derek she sighed, "Derek, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"It was Jessica," she heard Hotch say behind her. Turning around swiftly to face him, she raised an eyebrow.

"What? Who was Jessica?" she asked in confusion.

"When you called. The woman who answered the phone, it was Jessica. I remember there was one night when I had Jack for the weekend and she told me that some woman had called for me. She was pretty angry about the whole thing, but she never told me who called or gave me a number so I forgot about it," Hotch stated, his voice low, his eyes glossy with unshed tears, his gaze watchful.

Kara bit her bottom lip and shyly looked down at the floor before looking back up at him, "I didn't leave a name or my number, when she answered the phone and I asked for you, she said you weren't there and then asked who the hell I was and why was I calling you. I thought that maybe you were really married and had lied to me about being divorced, so I apologized for calling and I hung up." She quickly wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Aaron. I know that will never make up for me keeping this secret from you, but I am so, so sorry for not telling you about the baby," her words caught on a sob, "and for not telling you that I lost the baby."

Hotch pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his arms, before long she was clutching her head and shaking violently.

"Kara? Baby, are you okay?" Hotch asked as he lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the sofa, the rest of the team stood and looked down at her as she curled in on herself, her hands clutching the sides of her head as she moaned in pain.

After a while, she calmed down and her breathing, which had been quick and shallow, slowed down. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at everyone as they stood looking down at her.

"Are you okay baby?" Hotch asked as he brushed back her hair from her face.

"Yeah," she panted out, taking a deep breath, "I just remembered Arthur Collins and the case and you all coming to Chicago to help me with the case." Inhaling deeply she let out her breath slowly and turned her face into Hotch's hand, her eyes looking up to stare into his. "I remember you. I remember falling back in love with you. I remember the two weeks we spent together in Chicago and me joining the BAU. I remember Jack and the triplets, I remember you proposing to me and me saying yes. It was such a beautiful proposal, Aaron," she sighed.

"Do you remember anything else?" Prentiss asked. Kara shook her head sadly.

"That's okay; at least you're getting there. That's all that matters," Rossi encouraged.

"Speaking of there…did you guys know that I once took a trip to Italy?" JJ stated from where she stood by Reid.

"No!" everyone chorused in shock. JJ nodded with a smile.

"Yep, I sure did. It was the summer right before college. A friend and I decided to backpack through Europe for the summer. We got to Italy and I decided not to leave," she said with a smile.

Hotch squeezed Kara gently in his arms and kissed her forehead, his eyes trained on JJ as she shared her story.

"Anything interesting happen in Italy?" Derek asked with a grin.

"Wweeeellll," JJ hedged, her facing turning a delicate shade of pink, "Maybe."

The team laughed and applauded, making noises in support of the communications liaison. JJ curtsied before turning away.

"Hey! Hey now! You gotta tell us what happened when you were in Italy!" Prentiss stated.

"Yeah, c'mon JJ, it's only fair," Kara agreed from her place in Hotch's arms. Her husband determined to never let her go, especially now that she'd remembered her love for him, and his love for her.

"Okay, I met this EXTREMELY handsome Italian man and his girlfriend; they invited me to stay with them. So I did. I spent the days of that summer, working in their café with them. And I spent the nights drinking, dancing and…" JJ paused with a grin.

"Oh my gosh!" Kara laughed, her eyes getting wide.

"What? What? What'd I miss?" Derek asked looking from JJ to Kara and back again.

"You didn't!" Prentiss exclaimed with a smile. JJ merely nodded her head.

"Way to go JJ, I didn't think you had it in you," Rossi commented with a nod of approval.

"The things you learn about people when you take an overseas flight with them," Hotch said with a smile, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Didn't think she had what in her? What did she do? What did we learn? C'mon JJ, spill the beans!" Derek cried in exasperation.

"Morgan, come on man. You're way more experienced than I am and I've already deduced what they're talking about. I never would've thought you'd have done that JJ," Reid said turning to look at the young mother with a grin.

JJ shrugged, "I was young, unattached, and carefree, and they were really attractive."

Derek's eyes widened, "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you, YOU Miss Super mom-Ultra-Proper-FBI agent had a threesome with this Italian guy and his girlfriend?" he asked, finally catching on.

With a wicked grin JJ nodded, "It was more than once, more than twice. It was the entire summer." She turned to wink at Kara and Prentiss, the women just smiling at her in return.

"Wow," Derek breathed as he flopped down in a chair, his eyes wide and unfocused. "Who'da'thunk it?"

"You never know the true nature of a person until you put them in a certain situation," JJ pointed out.

"So true," Kara agreed with a nod. Smiling at Hotch when he kissed her.

"_Attention agents, please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing in Italy in just a moment,"_ the pilot came over the intercom and stated.

Kara laughed as she watched Derek follow JJ and sit down next to her, "So JJ, can I get details?" Derek asked with a lecherous grin.

"Derek!" Kara exclaimed at the same time that Prentiss, Reid, JJ, and Hotch said, "Morgan!" Rossi merely grinned.

"What?" Derek asked with a shrug. "I'm married, but I ain't dead…yet."

The team merely shook their collective heads, all of them smiling as the plane finally touched down at the Italian airport. They all quickly grabbed their bags and departed the plane, their eyes scanning the area for their contact, Senor Cantalioni.

"There!" Kara pointed when she saw the man standing in front of bullet-proof vehicle.

"Senora! Senora Morgan! Buon giorno!" the man greeted Kara as they approached him, kissing both of Kara's cheeks. Kara laughed in surprise.

"How did you know who I was?" she asked after the friendly Italian man had greeted everyone.

"Your Richard, your lover, your husband? Tu amore? He send me picture of you years ago. He says that you may come to see me one day. For information? Si? I have papers for you, but we must no longer talk out here, is not safe. Come! Come! All of you, quickly, we must go, before they discover that you are here!" Senor Cantalioni said as he ushered the agents into the limo and not a moment too soon. For as soon as the limo pulled quickly away from the airport, driving through a private vineyard that bordered the airport, the airport parking lot and runway was filled with SUVs, trucks, and limos, men filed out, guns in their hands, looking around quickly, looking for the agents.

"We have no jurisdiction here, we can only get information that will help us arrest those in America," Rossi stated.

"Damn," Prentiss stated.

"My sentiments exactly," Kara responded, before placing her head on Hotch's shoulder as they lost sight of the airport and the men who were looking for them.

The interior of the limo was quiet for some time before Derek turned to look at JJ, "So….Italy…."

_***That damn Derek! I had no idea that JJ was going to be the one with the big secret. I actually toyed with it being Reid, but in honor of A.J. Cook who is AMAZING on the show, I decided to give her a little bit of a wild side in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting Chap. 7 soon! Please R &R! I'd appreciate it!***_


	7. Senor Cantalioni

_***I don't own….much to my dismay**_

After half an hour of riding in complete silence, one fraught with tension, not lightened at all by JJ's teasing of Derek over her threesome in Italy, Kara finally lifted her head from Hotch's shoulder and looked into the eyes of Senor Cantalioni who watched her intently, his eyes filled with confusion.

Speaking in Italian for her ears alone, Senor Cantalioni began to question her, "Where is Senor Richard?"

Answering in Italian, her gaze avoiding those of her husband and friends, Kara responded, "He passed away many years ago."

"Oh. That is sad. Senor Richard was a good man…and this man? This American man that you sit so intimately with. He is your lover?" Senor Cantalioni asked, his tone disapproving.

"Absolutely not Senor Cantalioni! This man is my husband, Aaron Hotchner. He is the father of my nine children," Kara answered, affronted.

"Nine children? Oh my God! You and this Aaron make love like Italians! Good for you! Good! Very good! And your children are healthy and happy?"

Kara smiled as she thought of her children…Aaron had told her that together they had eight and that their oldest Jack was from his first marriage. She'd remembered Jack and the triplets: Aaron Junior, Emerald, and Elizabeth, all on her own, but Aaron had told her about the other five: Judith, Derek, Shawn, Alexander and their youngest Veronica. There were flashes of faces as she thought of them, but no real memories. She sighed and nodded at Senor Cantalioni. "Yes, my children are very happy."

"And you? Are you happy with this Aaron Hotchner?" Senor Cantalioni asked, his eyes moving disapprovingly over Hotch's face, whose eyes were trained on Kara.

Kara looked up at Hotch, love shining brightly in her eyes as she placed her hand on the side of his face and smiled up at him before answering in English, "Oh yes, I'm happy, so very, very happy and Aaron Hotchner is the cause of that happiness."

Hotch smiled fondly at his wife, "Is that what you two have been discussing this whole time? Me and if I make you happy?"

Kara smiled, "To a certain degree. We were catching up," she responded before turning her gaze back to Senor Cantalioni. "Senor, forgive me, but I must ask you, what is the information that Richard asked you to give me?"

No sooner had the question left her lips that the limo they rode in pulled into a garage. Senor Cantalioni stopped the agents with a shake of his head as they all prepared to leave the vehicle, holding a finger up to his lips. The atmosphere of the limo was tense as the team strained their ears to listen to what was being said by the driver in the darkness. They did not have long to listen before the back of the garage opened up and the limo drove through into a long dark hallway, they continued driving going down hills and around curves before pulling to a stop in front of a large home that seemed to have been built underground.

"No. Way," Prentiss breathed.

"It's like Atlantis," Reid whispered.

Senor Cantalioni smiled, "Welcome to my home agents, you will stay here for the duration of your time in Italy. There is much information to be given, I'm afraid that your knowledge of history, democracy, and freedom is completely misconceived and fabricated. Everything that you think will be changed. It is best that I give you this information here in my home, my shelter, where there is no possibility of us being overheard or of an attack," the man stated somberly, his eyes taking in the shocked gazes of the agents. He extended a hand. "Per favore, please."

One by one the agents exited the limo and followed the driver through the front door and into the entryway of the grand house.

"Senor, your home is amazing," JJ complimented the man, her eyes wide.

"Grazie senora," the man nodded moments before a wiry, thin man hurried from the back of the house.

"Oh senor! Forgive me, I did not expect you so soon! These must be the American agents!" the man stated, his features pinched in spite of his harried mannerisms.

"It is no problem Marcello. Could you please show our guests to their rooms? And take their luggage-" Senor Cantalioni began only to be cut off.

"Oh Senor, our team was met with an accident on our way to Italy, not all of us have our luggage," Kara interrupted. "Agents Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, and my husband Agent Hotchner will all need clothing…if you have some that they can borrow?"

"Si Senora, I have many clothes for all sizes. I own a fashion store and the outfits that do not sell are brought here before we send them to America. I believe you sell them in your superstore…it is called Walmart?"

The agents all gasped in amazement. Senor Cantalioni burst into laughter, "I only kid with you! Yes we have clothes, this house and my businesses are filled with people of all sizes many of them live here on the property. We will get clothing for your agents. Please follow Marcello to your rooms." The agents turned and followed the servant from the entryway and to the hallway where all of their rooms, or rather their suites, awaited them. With grins at each other they all entered their assigned rooms, Hotch following Kara into their room.

Kara placed her Go bag on the bed and turned towards Hotch who leaned against the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest. She smiled at him hesitantly and began to walk around the room, her fingers trailing over the furniture.

"This is a really nice room," she stated without looking at him.

"Yeah it really is," she heard him murmur behind her as he followed her around the room.

Kara nodded her head and continued walking around the room, noticing when Hotch stopped in front of the bed and began to loosen his tie.

"What are you doing?" she rasped out, her voice strangled.

"I'm taking off my clothes," Hotch responded, his eyes fixed on hers as he moved to unbutton his shirt after setting down his tie on the footstool.

"Why?" Kara asked as she watched Hotch remove his jacket and his shirt, his muscled chest gleaming in the fading sunlight.

"Because I've had these clothes on all day. Because I want to put on something a little more comfortable. Because…" Hotch began as he unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers, stepping out of them, toeing off his shoes and pulling off his socks before walking towards her where she stood in front of the room's fireplace. "Because, I want to make love to my wife. I want to make love to you, until neither one of us can move and until you remember every touch," he said as he trailed his fingers down her bare arms, "Every kiss," he murmured before capturing her lips in a slow, drugging kiss. "Every caress," he stated next as he pulled her closer to his hot and clearly aroused body, pulling her shirt over her head and unclipping her bra, letting both garments fall to the floor. "Every moan," he said as he caressed her left breast in his palm, smiling when she moaned softly. "Every gasp," he whispered against her skin moments before he opened his mouth over her breast and softly sucked the firm globe into his mouth. Even after giving birth to and breast feeding eight children, he was always amazed that his wife's breasts remained firm and perky. He knew that it had to be her Morgan genes and mentally sent up a prayer to God for her amazing genes as he switched to her other breast, his tongue moving over her nipple seductively as one hand massaged her other breast, allowing his free hand the ability to travel over her stomach into the elastic waistband of her pants and down to her wet and throbbing core. Her gasp was loud in the room moments before her knees buckled. Hotch caught her and made quick work of pulling off her pants, socks and tennis shoes before lifting her into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her lips slightly parted as she panted in arousal.

He lowered her to the bed before following her down onto it, his lips pressed firmly against hers, his hands caressing her curves, growing harder and more frantic with desire. He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed, sucked, licked and nipped his way down her body; over her breasts, her belly to her hips where he nipped the curve of her hips softly, before tracing his tongue down to her moist center where he laved and loved her to sweet abandon. He moaned as he tasted her sweet release, her fingers clutching his head, her legs thrown over his shoulders. She was the sweetest taste in the world and he could spend all day loving her this way, with his head between her legs but it wasn't too long before the need to be inside of her overwhelmed her and he stood quickly to kneel between her spread legs and thrust into her deeply and quickly. They both gasped and groaned at the feeling of the other, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands pushing her legs back towards her chest, spreading her wider, allowing him to slide deeper within her. He hissed when he felt her nails rake his back as her orgasm swept over her, before he found himself hurtling over the abyss into the greatest gift known to man….pleasure and love.

Ten minutes later their heartbeats and breathing had slowed enough that Hotch slowly removed himself from within his wife and picking her back up in his arms, slid with her beneath the covers of the bed, his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"I love you Kara," he whispered, pressing his lips firmly against her forehead.

Her mind still reeling from her multiple orgasms, her brain not fully healed from the accident Kara murmured without thinking, "I love you too Aaron. I love you so much. Don't ever leave me Richard, promise me."

***Uh-oh! Stay tuned for more! Please review!***


	8. Her Nightmare Brings Truth

_***I don't own….much to my dismay**_

Kara's head was pounding, images flashed before her closed eyes as she thrashed on the bed. Being held hostage in a home across the street from her home, pregnant. Being told that Richard was dead. Seeing the dead body of her old friend in her classroom. Miscarrying Aaron's baby. Being attacked with Derek as a child. Being raped. Arthur Collins and the children he killed. She thrashed on the bed, her sweat soaking the sheets, her mouth open as she groaned, gasped and mumbled incoherently.

Hotch sat in a chair before the fireplace, newly attired in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt that were left in a bag at the door of their bedroom, his gaze settling on his wife as she suffered the throes of a nightmare. Sighing, Hotch turned back to look at the empty fireplace, knowing he should go and wake her, soothe and comfort her, bringing her slowly out of her nightmare, but he selfishly chose not to. Raising the glass of Scotch to his lips, he emptied the glass and poured himself another glass. She'd said Richard's name last night, asking him not to leave her, Richard, not her husband, _Aaron_.

Hotch shook his head as his brain and heart wrestled with each other as Kara continued to suffer her night terror. He felt like an ass leaving her to suffer, especially since he knew that her saying Richard's name had more to do with the accident she'd suffered and being around Senor Cantalioni than any lingering feelings she had for him. He couldn't honestly be upset, although Hayley was dead, there was a part of his heart that would always love her. He could only assume that Kara felt the same way about Richard. Closing his eyes, he placed the glass on the end table beside his chair and stood to wake up Kara. He stopped short when he heard some of the words coming from her mouth.

"Richard, Richard no. What do you mean by that? It can't be true! That would mean that democracy is a joke! That it doesn't really exist, that we don't really have free will. That's insane! No, I won't believe it! No! No! NO!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hotch finally shook her as she screamed, a blood curdling scream that shook the walls of their bedroom and it wasn't long before Hotch heard fists pounding on their bedroom door.

"C'mon Baby, open your eyes for me. Focus on my face. C'mon, listen to my voice, come back to me. Come on," Hotch stated fiercely. The door flew open and Derek stood in the doorway, his chest heaving as his eyes took in the sight of Hotch's hands squeezing Kara's shoulders as she screamed.

"Hotch man! What the hell are you doing to my cousin?" Derek yelled as he rushed forward.

"Morgan, shut the hell up! I'm trying to get her to wake up from her nightmare!" Hotch growled, "Besides, she's my wife now, she's not just your cousin. She's been my wife for years, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Derek muttered as he looked down worriedly at Kara. Although they'd been talking in angry tones, she hadn't stopped screaming and thrashing in bed.

"Kara! Wake up!" Hotch yelled at her now.

"Don't yell at her!" Derek yelled at Hotch. Hotch turned to glare at him, the both of them ignoring the fact that the room was now filled with the rest of their team, Senor Cantalioni and his staff. Removing his hands from Kara's shoulders, Hotch stood to face Derek.

"Back off Morgan!" Hotch demanded. The two men squared off as Kara continued to whimper, moan and alternately scream.

"You guys are idiots!" Prentiss muttered as she strode forward between the two of them, JJ on her heels to make sure that Kara's naked body stayed covered. Prentiss gripped one of Kara's shoulders, raised her hand and slapped Kara's face…hard.

The room grew silent and reverberated with the sound of the slap that had finally caused Kara to calm down.

"She is going to kick your ass when she finds out that you slapped her," Derek remarked as he crossed his arms before his bare chest.

"She's going to thank me for bringing her out of her nightmare and then she's going to be pissed off at the two of you for arguing over her as she was completely embarrassed in front of everyone here," Prentiss countered.

"She's right," they heard a groggy voice say from the bed. All eyes swung to Kara, her hair wild, her eyes still closed, her face pulled into a grimace as she clutched JJ's hand tightly.

"Kara?" Derek whispered.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Hotch asked frantically as he rushed over to the bed.

"I'm fine, but I want you and Derek to get out. And take the rest of the men in here with you. I want to talk to Prentiss and JJ," Kara stated in a monotone voice.

Hotch gasped, his heart breaking as he realized his wife was dismissing him. He opened his mouth to refute her orders but at one withering glance from her his heart felt frozen in his chest and he followed everyone else from the room, his throat thick with emotion.

Kara groaned as she sat up after the door closed, smiling gratefully at Prentiss when she brought over a robe for her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she inhaled deeply, her head lowered.

"Do you want to tell us about the dream?" Prentiss asked gently. JJ sat next to Kara on the bed, her arm wrapped around the younger woman's shoulders.

"I don't want to but I will," Kara admitted. Brushing away the new tears on her cheeks, she took a deep breath and stared Prentiss in the eyes. "I was getting flashes of memories. Me with Richard, me with Aaron, my kids. UnSubs," Kara sighed, her eyes filling with tears, "Then the dream changed and suddenly I was remembering the last time that I saw Richard. We'd been secretly living together, because we didn't want my parents, but most importantly we didn't want Derek to know…"

_Flashback_

A much younger Kara, her hair black and in curlers lay back on the couch, her head turned towards the television as she rolled her eyes at an episode of Oprah. "I don't understand why women are so obsessed with this woman. I could do her job," she muttered before reaching for the remote and changing the channel. She was supposed to be studying, she knew that, and she wasn't normally a procrastinator but she couldn't get her mind to focus. It was probably due to the fact that today was the last time that she would see her fiance Richard for a long time since he was being deployed to Iraq the next day. Kara sighed as she flipped through the channels, stopping when she saw a press conference taking place in Quantico, where her cousin Derek had just moved to go and work with the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Cocking her head to the side she observed the man standing and addressing the reporters. His hair was dark and his face had an aura of confidence and brooding to it. She knew instantly who it was, Derek talked about him all the time, Aaron Hotchner. _Cute, for an old guy anyway_, Kara thought to herself, looking up when she heard Richard's key in the lock. Her heart instantly began pounding in her chest, her stomach filling with butterflies and a smile spreading across her face as she flipped off the television and stood to her feet. She was very used to this reaction when it came to Richard, she was so in love with him that her entire body reacted when she knew she was going to see him, she couldn't imagine feeling this way about anyone else, it just seemed absolutely impossible.

The door opened and Kara raced forward towards Richard, who was prepared for her enthusiastic greeting. He dropped his messenger bag, bracing his feet, his arms outstretched a grin splitting his extremely handsome face. "Baby!" Kara yelled as she launched herself into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck as she profusely kissed his face. Richard chuckled, his deep voice like velvet and chocolate flowing over her skin as he whispered her name before taking her lips in a deep kiss.

"Mmmm, I missed you," Richard said as he carried her over to the same couch that she'd just vacated, his bag forgotten in the doorway.

"You just saw me this morning," Kara laughed in delight as Richard fell back onto the couch with her sprawled on top of him. Kara ran her fingers over the lapels of his dress Army uniform, pride filling her chest at the image of medals and rank that he'd obtained already.

"I know, but I was leaving and I haven't seen you in ten hours. I missed you so much that I couldn't even focus," Richard replied, his hands moving firmly over her body.

"Mmmm, really?" Kara asked, smiling in pleasure.

"Yes, really," he answered, his arms suddenly wrapping around her and squeezing tightly.

"Ow! Richard! You're hurting me! Rich! Let go!" Kara exclaimed as she pushed away from the tight embrace of her lover. "What the hell is wrong with you? You know you're strong!"

"Sorry baby," Richard apologized sheepishly, his eyes intense on her face a look of haunting dejection apparent.

"What's wrong Rich? What happened?"

Unable to continue keeping the secrets that he'd been harboring inside of himself, Richard exploded, "It's all a lie Kara! All of it!"

"What is? What's a lie? The war in Iraq?" Kara asked confused.

Standing in frustration, Richard ran his hands through his closely cropped blonde hair, his blue eyes darting wildly around the room as he began to pace. "ALL OF IT KARA! Our voting system! Religion! Justice! Discipline, education! ALL OF IT! It's all just a lie! I've got papers in that bag over there-" Richard said pointing towards his messenger bag before striding over to grab the bag in his arms walking back over to her, he poured out all of the papers onto the table.

"There is a group of men, all nationalities. The richest men in the world. They are a part of The Illuminati. They determine everything, world crises, poverty, destruction, our world leaders, our presidents, who gets jailed, who gets freed. They determine everything! They rule the world! People aren't just killed randomly, they're annihilated by people who from birth were CREATED by the Illuminati to become killers, rapists, pedophiles! They thrive on chaos and then fixing that chaos!" Richard yelled in a voice filled with anger, frustration, and just a trace of fear.

Kara stared at Richard in shock. "What? Richard, where the hell did you hear such nonsense?"

"I've talked to people. I was recruited by the Illuminati to hide Osama Bin Laden. They need him to keep America in its place. I met a man in Italy, he knows about all of them, he's working with a secret worldwide underground group that was created to take down the Illuminati. Kara, nothing that you know is true. Nothing we know is real. Not slavery, not the World Wars, none of it."

Kara shook her head at Richard, sure that his job had finally driven him insane. "Richard, Richard no. What do you mean by that? It can't be true! That would mean that democracy is a joke! That it doesn't really exist, that we don't really have free will. That's insane! No, I won't believe it!" Kara said in fear as she backed away from Richard.

"Kara, it's true! You have to believe me!" Richard said frantically.

"No! No! The job's made you crazy! No! I won't believe it! I can't believe it! No one has that much power! No one!" she refuted.

"Kara, please! Just listen, let me show you the papers!" Richard pleaded.

"NO!" Kara screamed as she turned and grabbing her purse and keys left the apartment, afraid of what her fiance was going to show her, afraid he had really lost his mind, but more than that, afraid of finding out the truth.

_End of Flashback_

"I went to stay with my parents that night, Richard shipped out in the morning and I wasn't there. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I loved him before he left. I went home and all of the papers were gone. He'd left me a note telling me that he loved me and would see me soon. He called while in Iraq and we never talked about that day again and then when they came to tell me that he'd died, I think I just shoved that ugly argument to the back of my mind. I didn't even get to see him one last time," Kara gasped on a sob.

Prentiss and JJ looked at each other, their eyes wide as they took in the implications of Kara's story.

"Do you think it's true Kara? What Richard said?" JJ asked in a soft voice.

Kara shrugged and wiped away her tears, her eyes staring unfocused at the bedroom door, "I don't know. I have no idea. If you would've asked me a month ago when I was living in marital bliss with my husband and kids out in the country, I would've told you that there was no way it was true. But since then I've found out that Richard was killed because he knew too much about the Illuminati, I've been caught in a massive explosion, I've lost my memory, regained it…I just don't know. I think after what we've all experienced, we'd have to be idiots to not atleast consider the possibility," she reasoned.

Prentiss stared at JJ and the two women nodded. "Exactly. Now you are ready to know about the Illuminati. To learn about them, to learn the truth. And hopefully, you can help," Senor Cantalioni said from the doorway, Hotch, Derek, Reid and Rossi standing behind him, "Before they kill you of course."

_***Next Time on "Kara and Hotch Resurrected":**_

"_So you're trying to tell me that the Illuminati came about to try and keep freedom under control?" Derek asked incredulously._

"_Yes, but more importantly, to keep mankind under control. Its population, its ability for growth and advancement. We are on their timetable and those who race ahead, veer off the path, or are too slow to conform are eliminated. Usually those who are genius in their thinking and are before their time are made into drug addicts and assassinated," Senor Cantalioni._

"_Like Princess Diana," Kara said._

"_John F. Kennedy," Reid replied._

"_Michael Jackson," Derek nodded, ignoring the looks the team gave him._

"_Yes, all of these," Senor Cantalioni agreed. "You were all drafted at birth to work for the BAU at a certain time, circumstances around you pushed you towards this arena for a purpose. However you, Senora Kara, and you Senor Aaron, you left the BAU, that wasn't supposed to happen. So they are coming after you, not just because of what you may know, but because of what you did."_

_Kara and Hotch looked at each other, their eyebrows raised at each other. Kara fighting the guilt that she felt. "So what do we do now?"_

**Please Rate and Review you guys!***


End file.
